


Run Away

by 4thethingsilove



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys' Love, Drama, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Osaaka, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thethingsilove/pseuds/4thethingsilove
Summary: Hanya berisi tentang rencana konyol antara Miya Osamu dan Akaashi Keiji yang sama-sama ingin kabur dari pesta, berujung menjadi menghabiskan waktu bersama.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> • 5.1k words  
> • Bahasa baku di narasi dan bahasa non-baku di dialog (mengandung kata kasar)  
> • Cerita ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan cerita asli. Saya hanya meminjam para karakter milik Furudate Sensei tercinta  
> • Mungkin mengandung typo
> 
> Comment and/or kudos are very appreciated! 🥺
> 
> Happy reading! ✨  
> .  
> .  
> .

Di bawah gelapnya langit hampa akan hamburan bintang-bintang, sebuah dentuman musik menyala dengan lantang, memenuhi seisi ruangan. Orang-orang dengan segelas bir di tangannya saling tertawa, bertukar pembicaraan tiada penuh arti yang bermakna—entah karena pikiran mereka sudah di alam berbeda, atau, karena mereka hanya ingin berbasa-basi semata. Lantai keramik berdiam diri, pasrah atas nasibnya yang dijadikan alas untuk kaki-kaki yang menari tanpa pola tertentu. 

Tuan acara pesta menyeru kata-kata penyegar untuk menambah kemeriahan pesta, menghiraukan suara paraunya yang bergelombang. Antar gelas pun bersuang lagi entah untuk keberapa kali.

Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada sosok di belakang sana yang sedang mengendap-endap menjauh dari ruang utama layaknya kucing yang ingin mencuri ikan. Menyelip di antara punggung-punggung seperti menjadi keahlian barunya. Pandangannya masih sibuk mengitari sekitar, memastikan bahwa dia masih dianggap kasat mata. Hingga ia sampai pada tempat tujuan dan punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia tersentak dan berbalik untuk melihat apa yang punggungnya tabrak.

"Oh? Ma–maaf ganggu."

Ketika ia akan pergi dari tempatnya, pergelangan tangannya ditarik lebih dulu yang membuatnya harus menolehkan kepalanya kembali.

"Santai. Emang lo mau kabur ke mana lagi kalo bukan di sini?"

Genggaman pada pergelangan tangan dilepas. Sosok yang menariknya, pergi mendudukkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk. Suara helaan napas panjang yang terdengar jenuh keluar dari mulut sosoknya. Kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala, dijadikan sebagai bantal.

"Gue gak suka sama atmosfirnya," ucapnya.

"...Hm, gue juga."

Hening sejenak.

Yang satu sibuk mencari sesuatu di rak dan yang sedang asyik mengaso di sofa sibuk memandang gerak-gerik sosok lain. Penasaran dan merasa aneh pun ia bertanya, "Lo lagi nyari apa?"

"Buku."

"Pfft–buku? Lo masih bisa baca di tengah-tengah suara musik segede gini?"

"Seenggaknya biar ada aktivitas sedikit."

"Huh, aneh juga ya lo, Akaashi."

_Oh? Dia inget nama gue ya_ , batin Akaashi.

Yang disebut namanya pun akhirnya ikut mendudukkan dirinya di ujung sofa. Berjarak kurang lebih dua hasta, mereka ditemani musik yang masih menyala. Hanya berpintukan tirai yang sedikit terbuka faktanya suara dari ruang utama masih dapat memekakkan telinga. Sesekali ada sorak-sorai yang entah mereka menyoraki hal apa—yang pastinya dianggap mudarat untuk kedua insan yang sedang berada di ruangan lain saat ini.

"Um, Miya," panggil Akaashi yang tidak memalingkan tatapannya pada kertas yang berisi tulisan-tulisan.

Tak ada jawaban hingga lima detik berlalu, Akaashi pun menoleh ke samping. Dilihatnya sosok bersurai abu yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan khidmat. Wajah tampannya tersapu oleh cahaya dari lampu jalanan yang menerobos dari jendela.

_Eh, dia tidur? Apa-apaan bilang gue aneh padahal sendirinya lebih aneh bisa tidur pas—_

"Apa?"

Akaashi terlonjak. Ia memeluk bukunya erat. Sang lawan bicara masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Ngomong tuh jangan setengah-setengah. Daritadi gue tungguin, lho."

"Ya kirain lagi tidur. Masa gue ngomong sama orang yang udah beda alam."

Surai abu terkekeh. "Gue cuma merem. Kenapa?"

Akaashi membetulkan posisi duduknya. Buku yang tidak sempat ia nikmati, ia pangku. Matanya menerawang ke suasana ruang utama yang terlihat melewati tirai yang sedikit terbuka.

"Kira-kira ini selesai jam berapa?"

"Lo baru pertama kali ikut perayaan habis acara ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalo acara kayak gini sih biasanya sampe pagi."

Akaashi langsung mengalihkan pandangan, "Ha, serius?"

Tak lama, kedua mata surai abu terbuka—ingin melihat ekspresi wajah yang dihasilkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Komuk lo udah kayak ditimpa musibah aja."

"..."

"Dari pengalaman gue ikut beberapa kepanitiaan sih pasti selalu ada pesta buat ngerayain keberhasilan acara. Dan itu juga selalu sampe pagi. Jadi ... tahan aja."

Jawaban yang sangat tidak diharapkan. Akaashi mengistirahatkan sikunya di atas lutut. Sementara wajahnya ia benamkan pada kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mendengus.

"Izin aja coba ke ketua acara buat balik duluan."

"Udah."

"Terus?"

Akaashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. Kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Dan kini, gantian ia yang memejamkan mata. "Gue bilang ke ketua kalo kepala gue pusing dan mau izin pulang duluan. Tapi malah disuruh buat tidur di kamarnya."

Nada suara meremehkan terdengar. "Mentang-mentang lo adek tingkatnya, dia malah nyari kesempatan ya. Ha ha ... najis."

Akaashi hanya menghembuskan napas kasar sebagai jawaban. Pertanda ia memang setuju dengan pernyataan lawan bicaranya, terlebih untuk satu kata paling akhir.

Keduanya pun hening kembali, sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing. 

Suasana di sekitar nampaknya masih belum lelah untuk tetap hidup. Gelak tawa orang-orang dan musik yang bukan genrenya, membuat Akaashi yang sudah memejamkan matanya pun tetap tidak bisa untuk tenang barang semenit. Dalam benaknya, rapalan kalimat doa agar bisa pulang sudah ia ucap lebih dari puluhan kali. Andai saja ia menolak saat diajak ikut pesta oleh kakak tingkatnya kemarin, pasti sekarang ia sudah menikmati waktu sendirinya di kamar dengan berselimutkan kain lembut dan ditemani segelas kopi hangat serta film romansa.

Sebenarnya Akaashi ikut kepanitiaan untuk sekadar mengincar sertifikat dan pengalaman. Masalah relasi sudah bagaikan bonus bagi dirinya yang pendiam. Kemarin dirinya menyetujui ajakan dari kakak tingkatnya karena berbagai alasan. Pertama, ia merasa tidak enak jika menolak ajakan dari yang lebih tua darinya. Kedua, ia tidak bisa berbohong mengatakan ada urusan penting yang sebenarnya tidak ada. Ketiga, dengan alasan klise, ia ingin merasakan “pengalaman” berpesta. Maklum, selama ini ia selalu menghindar dari yang namanya acara perayaan karena dirinya yang lemah bersosialisasi dengan orang banyak. Baru satu jam saja dikelilingi mereka, ia sudah merasa mual. 

"Akaashi."

Pikiran-pikiran penyesalan dalam otaknya berhenti, juga rapalan doanya.

"Iya?"

"Lo dari jurusan sastra jepang, kan?"

"Iya, kenapa?

"Pernah ada tugas main drama?"

"Pernah."

"Nah, bagus."

Akaashi terbangun. Pasalnya, sosok di sampingnya menepuk tangan sekali dengan suara yang tidak kecil. Ia pun menatap heran.

_Apanya yang bagus?_

"Gue punya ide biar kita berdua bisa kabur dari sini."

Merasa ada secercah harapan, kedua alis yang bersurai hitam pun bertautan meminta penjelasan.

"Lo bisa akting kayak orang mabok sampe mau muntah gitu gak?"

Sebuah pertanyaan di luar ekspektasi. Akaashi beringsut menjauh. "U–uh...." 

"Gini," si pemilik ide menyerongkan badannya dan mendekat kepada surai hitam yang tengah memilin ujung kardigan. "Entar skenarionya lo pura-pura udah mabok parah. Habis itu, gue sambil bantu lo jalan, minta izin ke ketua buat anter lo ke rumah sakit. Gimana?"

"Entar kita naik taksi?"

"Gue bawa mobil."

Akaashi menatap lantai dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, sementara otaknya sibuk berpikir tentang segala kemungkinan yang ada. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mengalihkan tatapannya kembali.

"Miya—"

"Osamu."

Tatapan ragu dipakai sebagai jawaban.

"Panggil aja Osamu."

Akaashi membersihkan tenggorokannya sebentar, "O–osamu, gue gak yakin deh cara lo bakal berhasil."

"Kenapa?"

"Emangnya ada ya orang mabok sampe harus dibawa ke rumah sakit? Paling ujung-ujungnya gue cuma disuruh ke kamar lagi."

"Ya lo aktingnya seakan-akan udah parah aja maboknya. Sampe muntah beneran juga gak apa-apa sih, _kalo bisa_ ,” jawab Osamu enteng.

Akaashi mematung dan menatap datar kepada sosok di sampingnya yang seenaknya memberikan ide aneh bahkan dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

".... Gak. Gue gak bisa akting muntah sampe beneran ngeluarin sesuatu dari mulut gue. Lagian kenapa jadi gue yang harus usaha keras buat akting?"

"Lo kan yang pernah ditugasin main drama. Pasti lebih jago lah daripada gue yang terakhir main drama pas SD."

"Buat pura-pura gak usah pernah main drama juga gak apa-apa kali. Intinya, jago ngebohong juga udah cukup."

"Masalahnya di sini banyak kenalan gue. Entar mereka malah heran kenapa Miya Osamu yang kuat alkohol kok cepet mabok."

"Ya bilang aja lo udah minum 10 botol."

"Lo mau yang bilang? Temen gue berjejer dari ruang utama sampe pager. Ya kalo lo masih _kuat_ ditanya-tanyain sih gak apa-apa."

Akaashi merotasikan bola matanya, kesal. Pasalnya, ia sudah sangat lelah untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang. Pun ia lelah untuk berdebat lebih jauh dengan sosok di sampingnya saat ini. Ia berprasangka bahwa si surai abu memang tidak ingin akting apapun alasannya. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, ia juga tidak memiliki alternatif lain. Dengan kata lain, ia harus mengalah.

Akaashi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Mata zamrud hijau indahnya menatap serius kepada mata abu-abu yang terkesan malas. "Ya udah, kita coba."

Sosok yang bersurai abu pun mengangkat kedua alisnya dan menyunggingkan senyuman miring.

"Tapi Osamu, kalo rencananya gagal gimana?"

"Gak, gak bakalan gagal. Pokoknya lo akting yang super niat aja, oke? Sisanya gue usahain."

Akaashi mendecak. "Terserah."

Osamu adalah yang bangkit pertama dari sofa. Ia menjulurkan tangannya kepada yang bersurai hitam. Akaashi menatap tangan dan wajah Osamu bergantian sebelum meraih tangan yang ditujukan kepadanya tersebut.

Tangannya langsung dituntun untuk merangkul bahu lebar Osamu dan pinggangnya dipeluk oleh tangan Osamu yang lain. Akaashi sempat terkejut atas spontanitas pria bersurai abu-abu.

"Siap?" tanya Osamu.

"Eh, bentar." Akaashi sedikit menjauh. "Muka gue gak mendukung kalo gue habis mabok. Gimana dong?" 

Osamu berucap, sebelum—

"Jangan saranin gue minum alkohol beneran. Gue lagi gak mau pulang dalam keadaan mabok."

Osamu mendengus mendengarnya beriringan dengan senyuman hangatnya yang merekah. Akaashi menatapnya gelagapan. _Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi senyum?_

Kesadarannya pun kembali saat pinggangnya ditarik oleh sang empu ide. Wajahnya didekatkan secara perlahan menuju wajah di depannya. Akaashi membulatkan mata. Bingung adalah kata yang menggambarkan kondisinya sekarang. Terlebih lagi, ia melihat sosok yang sedang memeluk pinggangnya ini tengah memejamkan mata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Yang ada, hawa tubuhnya menjadi panas. Pendengarannya tidak lagi diisi oleh musik menyebalkan, melainkan ramai akan suara detak jantungnya. Akaashi memaksakan diri untuk mundur namun tengkuk lehernya justru semakin ditarik. Akaashi tidaklah bodoh untuk mengetahui situasi saat ini, tetapi ia tetap bertanya-tanya, _Kok jadi begini? Apa jangan-jangan dia udah mabok dari tadi? Gue harus gimana?_

Akaashi meremas dengan kuat jaket hitam yang sedang dipakai oleh surai abu. "O–osamu. Lo ngapain...."

Semakin gugup bukan kepalang saat bibir mereka akan bertemu kurang dari lima sentimeter lagi. Titik-titik keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Cara bernapas pun sampai lupa bagaimana. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau Akaashi pun mendorong bahu Osamu dengan kuat.

Jantungnya berdetak hebat untuk mengambil udara sekitar yang sempat absen seperti dirinya sudah diajak menyelam sampai ke dasar laut. Napasnya memburu. Ia membungkuk dengan salah satu tangan bertumpu dengan tangan sofa dan tangannya yang satunya memegang dada kirinya.

"Berhasil."

Akaashi mendongak. "Apanya yang berhasil?!"

"Muka lo merah banget melebihi ekspektasi gue."

"H–ha?" Akaashi terdiam sejenak. Menerka-nerka apa maksud ucapan tadi. Saat menyadari sesuatu, kebutuhan akan oksigennya pun mendadak terpenuhi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangan ia kepal di samping badan. "Bego. Kan gak perlu segala pake cara—"

Osamu menarik tangannya. "Buruan akting lagi."

"Ha?!"

"Keburu merah lo padam."

Tahu lawan bicara akan mengomel, Osamu segera angkat suara, "Katanya muka lo kurang mendukung kayak orang mabok, kan? Ya udah gue buat muka lo merah kayak orang mabok beneran. Tapi gue gak tau bakal kelewat merah. Guenya terlalu mempesona kali ya di mata lo."

"Bacot."

Osamu tertawa, “Whoa, ternyata lo bisa ngomong kasar juga ya.”

Akaashi menenangkan diri. Jika ia masih melanjutkan rasa amarahnya, rencana kaburnya akan menjadi sia-sia. Dengan perasaan kesal bercampur gugup tentunya, Akaashi mendekati Osamu dan mengalungkan salah satu tangannya pada bahu Osamu. 

"Udah ah buruan."

Osamu tertawa kecil dan refleks memeluk pinggang Akaashi dengan salah satu tangannya seperti pose akting mereka di awal. Akaashi? Wajahnya semakin merah merona.

"Kalo entar ditanya-tanya sama temen-temen lo jawab ngasal aja. Pokoknya sebisa mungkin cepet-cepet keluar."

"Hm hm."

Kedua manusia yang menjadi aktor sekonyong-konyong, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang utama dimana pesta diadakan. Dan benar saja apa kata Osamu. Teman-temannya seperti berjejer ada dimana saja. Sialnya, Akaashi harus berakting seperti orang lemah dan hal ini memperlambat langkah mereka untuk berjalan. Ditambah, rasa penasaran orang-orang yang ingin tahu keadaannya yang membuat ia meradang. Akaashi tahu itu bentuk peduli kepadanya. Tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa bohong kalau saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah pulang ke apartemennya. Di samping itu, ia juga heran kenapa orang yang sedang menuntunnya berjalan ini bisa memiliki banyak kenalan. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, dia cukup setipe dengan dirinya. Apalagi tadi dia juga berniat menghindar dari ruang utama—seperti dirinya. 

Ah, mulai lagi—ia memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting.

“Yo, Osamu! Dari mana aja lo? Sini gabung sama kita!” 

_Cih, lagi-lagi ada temennya yang lain. Tolong dipercepat, please._

“Sorry guys, gue harus pamit duluan. Mau nganter dia ke rumah sakit.”

“Eh bentar bentar. Itu lo sama siapa? Pacar baru ya?” sahut yang lain, yang mengundang gelak tawa kepada teman-teman sekitarnya.

“....iya. 

_eh?_

Dah, gue harus pergi sekarang.”

“O–oi, Samu! Pajak jadiannya besok jangan lupa!”

Osamu tidak menggubris. Ia terus berjalan menuju ketua acara yang sudah terlihat dekat. Dilihatnya kakak tingkatnya itu yang sedang menggoda para perempuan dengan wajah “haus”nya. Terlebih lagi, paha-paha mulus yang tersingkap dibalik rok, dijadikan objek penglihatan mata buayanya. Anehnya, para perempuan itu terlihat tidak masalah. Osamu menjadi cukup setuju dengan anggapan “Apapun perilakunya, jika ia tampan atau cantik, semua perilakunya dianggap benar”. Untungnya, dia sendiri tidak memanfaatkan tampang menawannya untuk hal menjijikan seperti kakak tingkatnya itu. Bahkan, dulu dia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar menjadi orang baik.

_Gila. Tiba-tiba gue jadi bangga sama diri gue sendiri_ , batin Osamu.

Mereka pun sampai di hadapan ketua acara yang disambut oleh bau alkohol yang menyeruak.

“Kami izin balik duluan. Dia kayaknya mabok parah jadi harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Permisi.”

“Oi oi~ Sebentar.”

Bahu Osamu dibalik. Sang ketua acara mengangkat dagu Akaashi. Akaashi sempat terkejut tapi ia berusaha menutupi dengan aktingnya.

“Lho~? Akaashi? Kan udah gue bilang tidur di kamar gue aja~”

Entah kenapa suara kakak tingkatnya saat ini seperti om-om mabuk yang tengah menggoda gadis di jalanan menurut Osamu. Rahangnya mengeras. Pelukannya pada Akaashi mengerat. Rasanya ingin ia tebas tangan najis kakak tingkatnya yang sedang memegang dagu Akaashi. 

“Maaf kak kita harus pergi sekarang. Permisi.”

Kali ini bukan bahunya yang dicegat, melainkan salah satu tangan Akaashi yang sedang menganggur.

“Gak … gak usah dibawa ke rumah sakit … Bawa dia aja ke kamar gue. Tolong ya, Miya Osamu?”

Sial, Osamu ingin menendang wajahnya sekarang juga. Persetan dengan sopan santun. Lebih baik langsung kabur.

Osamu menepis tangan yang berada di dagu Akaashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat dan Akaashi yang mengerti dengan sendirinya pun juga mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oi!

_Bangsat. Masih aja ngejar._

Berani banget lo ngacangin kating. Gue—"

Di saat yang sama, Akaashi pura-pura mengeluarkan suara muntah dan sendawa yang bergonta-ganti. Gumam-gumam samar ditambahkan sebagai pelengkap.

Kakak tingkatnya menjadi bungkam tiba-tiba. Osamu pura-pura menanyakan keadaan yang baru saja muntah dibuat-buat. Setelahnya, ia menatap tepat pada pupil sang kakak tingkat yang masih memasang ekspresi kaget. Mata malas Osamu berubah menjadi mata elang yang menusuk, tajam, dan tegas.

" **Permisi.** "

Satu penekanan kata yang membuat kakak tingkatnya, sekaligus yang menjabat sebagai ketua acara itu, memundurkan tubuhnya, mempersilakan mereka berdua untuk lewat. 

Berkat perjuangan akting konyol mereka, sebentar lagi mereka sampai di tempat parkir. Dari jarak beberapa meter, Osamu sudah bisa melihat mobil sedan hitam miliknya. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di celana. Sementara Akaashi masih setia berakting, seakan-akan nyawanya akan diambil. 

Tak diduga ternyata di tempat parkir pun cukup banyak orang-orang. Bahkan, ada yang sibuk melakukan hal tidak senonoh baik itu di luar maupun di dalam mobil. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Toh, yang penting rencana kaburnya bisa terpenuhi.

Osamu membuka kunci mobilnya. Akaashi ia bawa menuju kursi samping sopir dan setelah menutup pintu bagi Akaashi, ia bergegas duduk di kursi pengemudi. Ia lirik sejenak sosok di sampingnya.

"Jangan senyam-senyum dulu. Tunggu sampe kita udah bener-bener keluar dari rumah."

"Iya iya."

Osamu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sebelum ia menginjak pedal gas, dirinya memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Akaashi yang setelahnya dapat ia dengar tarikan napas tertahan dari Akaashi. Ia tergelak melihat wajah dari sosok surai hitam yang semakin merah padam.

_Lucu banget sih._

"Gue bisa pake sendiri."

"Ya kan ceritanya masih akting."

"Tapi ini kan kita udah di dalem mobil?"

"Tetep aja dari luar masih keliatan. Lo tadi liat kan orang yang lagi nge—"

"Stop. Gak usah dibahas lagi. Buruan jalan."

Osamu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak tertawa dari biasanya. 

Ia pun menjalankan mobilnya secara perlahan menuju gerbang. Di pinggir gerbang, tepatnya dekat pos satpam, ada kakak tingkatnya yang lain yang mencegat. Ia mengumpat sebelum membuka kaca mobil.

"Mau kabur ke mana kalian berdua?" tanya kakak tingkatnya tersebut dengan wajah jutek, yang ingin Osamu tendang rasanya—entah kenapa hari ini ia lagi doyan untuk menendang orang-orang.

"Rumah sakit." Osamu mendekatkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, bermaksud memperlihatkan sosok di sampingnya yang tengah memegang perut dan tangan satunya lagi memegang mulut.

"Udah izin ke ketua?"

"Udah."

"Oh. Ya udah sana. Entar—"

Osamu menutup kaca mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas, tidak peduli dengan kelanjutan kata dari kakak tingkatnya. Setelah sudah cukup menjauh dari lokasi, Akaashi angkat suara.

"Gila, berani banget lo. Gak ucap terima kasih dulu pula," ucapnya yang kini sudah terbebas dari tugas aktingnya.

"Huh, ngapain. Males banget gue ngucapin terima kasih ke kating haus hormat kayak gitu."

"Dasar." Akaashi beralih memandang jalanan di sampingnya.

"Ini gue anter lo kemana?"

"Di stasiun depan aja."

"Dih, gak apa-apa. Gue anter sampe tempat tujuan lo. Buruan kemana?"

Akaashi menghela napas. "Apartemen XX."

"Oke."

Alunan musik santai menyelimuti suasana di mobil. Osamu sibuk menyetir sementara Akaashi sibuk dalam pikirannya yang rumit. Rupanya jawaban Osamu tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di otaknya.

"Akaashi."

Yang dipanggil tersentak. Akaashi menoleh. "Ya?"

"Lo gak apa-apa, kan?"

"Maksud?"

"Gak, gue takut lo beneran mual gara-gara terlalu menghayati peran. Atau, gara-gara kumpulan kakak tingkat bangsatnya mungkin?"

"Pfft—ya ampun gak lah." Akaashi tertawa cukup lama.

Merasa diperhatikan, Akaashi meredakan gelak tawanya lalu menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm? Gak. Gak kenapa-kenapa."

Akaashi mengerutkan keningnya. "Apaan sih gak jelas. Fokus ke jalanan sana. Gue gak mau mati muda."

"Tapi entar tipsnya banyakin ya kak."

"Iya mas."

Mereka berdua cekikikan dengan skenario spontan yang mereka buat sampai akhirnya suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Meskipun tatapannya menuju ke toko-toko yang dilewati oleh mobil, sebenarnya alam pikirannya menuju ke tempat yang lain. Akaashi masih mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

_".... Pacar baru ya?"_

_"Iya."_

_Kenapa ya dia jawab "iya" … Emang sih gue suruh jawab ngasal, tapi gak nyangka dia bakal setuju-setuju aja kalo ditanya begitu. Ah, tapi kalo jawabannya ngasal berarti dia gak serius … cuma buat kebutuhan akting. Tapi habis ini kemungkinan besar bakal kesebar gosip tentang gue sama Osamu pacaran. Apalagi temen-temen dia yang denger perkataannya ada banyak. Duh, mampus. Anak jurusan gue ada yang denger gak ya … gimana jelasinnya kalo entar ditanya-tanya …._

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Akaashi baru sadar bahwa ia memasuki area lain yang bukan menunjukkan lokasi apartemennya. Buru-buru ia menoleh kepada yang menyetir.

"Lho, kok jadi ke Mcd?"

"Tadi kan gue udah bilang ke lo."

_Hah, kapan? Pas gue lagi ngelamun, kah?_

"Emangnya gue udah bilang setuju?"

"Gue gak butuh persetujuan. Kan gue kasih pernyataan bukan pertanyaan."

Osamu memberi senyum ejekan kepada sosok di sampingnya dan berujung dihadiahi tatapan jengkel untuknya.

"Ha ha tenang aja. Drive-thru kok."

Setelah mobilnya sampai di depan loket pemesanan, Osamu membuka kaca mobil. Senyuman pelayan yang terkesan dipaksakan karena untuk menutupi rasa lelah menyambutnya.

"Mau pesan apa kak?"

"Akaashi, lo mau apa?"

Akaashi yang sedang mengecek ponselnya, beralih menatap Osamu, kaget.

"Eh? Gak. Gue gak usah."

Osamu menatap kembali si pelayan.

"Big mac burger dua, cola large size dua, sama kentang goreng medium size satu."

_Kok pesen dua … ? Oh, buat orang di rumah juga kali ya._

"Totalnya jadi 1.100 yen."

Ia merogoh kantong celana, meraih dompet lipat berwarna hitam miliknya. Beberapa lembar uang ia ambil dan kemudian ia serahkan.

"Uangnya pas ya kak. Silakan ambil pesanannya di depan. Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih."

Mobilnya pun berhenti di loket terakhir untuk mengambil pesanan. Selagi menunggu, ia memandangi wajah sosok yang duduk di sampingnya yang sedang serius menatap layar ponsel. 

Di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang berada di dalam mobil, paras mempesona dari sosok yang bersurai hitam terpantulkan berkat cahaya dari ponsel. Osamu seperti ditarik oleh gravitasi keberadaannya. Ia takjub, mengapa wajah sosok di sampingnya sangat terlihat indah bahkan tanpa usaha. 

Mata Osamu memang terkesan malas. Namun, sebenarnya mereka tengah bekerja keras untuk menangkap setiap visual yang diterima, terlebih jika disuguhkan visual yang amat menawan.

"Kenapa?"

Osamu tersentak. Ia pun buru-buru membuang muka. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat seperti habis tertangkap basah melakukan tindakan buruk. Ia berdehem.

"Gak. Gak kenapa-kenapa."

“...oke.”

Akaashi pun pura-pura menenggelamkan dirinya kembali pada ponsel. Ya, sedari tadi ia hanya pura-pura menatap layar ponsel seperti membaca berita yang menurutnya menarik. Padahal, jari-jarinya tidak jauh dari kegiatan menggonta-ganti layar menu. Ia sangat mencegah dirinya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

_Selama di perjalanan tadi gue juga ngerasa ditatap. Itu cuma perasaan gue atau beneran ya … Ah, tapi gak mungkin. Ngapain juga Osamu ngebuang-buang waktunya cuma buat natap gue. Ha ha gue kok jadi kepedean gini sih._

_Sial! Gue kelamaan liat wajahnya sampe gak sadar waktu. Anjir malu-maluin banget lo, Samu!_

"Silakan kak pesanannya."

Keduanya saling terbuyarkan dari pikiran masing-masing. Suara yang datang dari pelayan bak suara pahlawan yang menolong bagi mereka, khususnya bagi Osamu yang harus menanggung rasa malunya.

Osamu mengambil kantong plastik yang dijulurkan kepadanya. Kemudian, ia menutup kaca mobil setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. 

Mobil ia kendarai dengan lambat. Untuk kesekian kali, ia mengerling ke samping memastikan keadaan.

“Akaashi, lo lagi buru-buru banget buat pulang gak?”

“Um ….” Akaashi memberi jeda. “Gak sih. Kenapa?”

Senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah Osamu. Akaashi bertanya alasan dibalik senyumannya tersebut tapi tidak ia jawab. Ia hanya mengendarai mobilnya lebih jauh lagi dan berhenti di sebuah taman yang cukup dekat dari restoran cepat saji yang baru saja mereka kunjungi. Lagi-lagi, Akaashi harus berpikir keras karena segala tingkah yang dibuat oleh si surai abu.

“Sekarang, kenapa kita malah ke taman?”

Osamu membuka bungkusan yang berisi pesanannya. “Gue mau makan dulu. Laper banget."

Akaashi menganga. Sungguh, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa.

“Kan … bisa makan di rumah?”

Osamu membuka saus sambal saset yang telah disediakan kemudian mengoleskannya secara zig-zag di atas roti burgernya yang berukuran besar. “Males kalo di rumah. Entar dimintain.”

_Lho, ternyata dia beli dua burger buat dia sen_ —

“Ambil aja punya lo. Tadi gue beli dua sekalian buat lo makan.”

“H–ha?” Akaashi menatap Osamu yang sudah menggigit burger dengan mudahnya terlepas ukuran burgernya yang jumbo. “Gue kan udah bilang gak usah.”

Pipi Osamu menggembung karena burger yang ia gigit. Dengan sabar, Akaashi menunggu Osamu selesai mengunyah untuk menjawab.

“Ya udahlah tinggal makan aja. Anggep itu hadiah buat lo karena udah mau gue suruh akting.”

Akaashi beralih menatap jari-jemarinya yang sedang bermain pertanda gugup. Ia masih merasa sungkan jika harus menerima sesuatu dari orang yang belum dekat dengannya. 

Akaashi dan Osamu baru pertama kali bertemu saat mereka ada di tempat yang sama untuk diwawancarai penyeleksian kepanitiaan. Mereka juga jarang tatap muka secara intens. Biasanya saat rapat pun, mereka akan pisah karena perbedaan divisi. Akaashi divisi sekretaris, sedangkan Osamu divisi dana. Meskipun di samping hal itu, Akaashi sudah mengetahui Osamu jauh sebelum dirinya daftar kepanitiaan. 

Osamu merupakan salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampusnya. Wajahnya dianggap sebagai salah satu mahasiswa tampan dan penampakan dirinya yang diunggah di sosial media kampus pun mendapatkan tombol suka beserta komen yang melimpah. Tak heran anak-anak di jurusannya, sastra jepang, sering membicarakan Osamu sampai telinganya bosan mendengarnya. Tapi satu hal yang Akaashi akui: Miya Osamu memang tampan.

Kembali lagi pada situasi mobil yang menyesakkan saat ini. Osamu menatap datar Akaashi yang sedang malu-malu kucing untuk menerima tawarannya. Entah itu karena gengsi atau kenyang Osamu juga tidak tahu. Namun, Osamu yakin di dalam perut sosok di sampingnya ini tengah ada pesta keroncong yang mungkin saja tidak Akaashi akui. Akhirnya, ia menyodorkan langsung burger yang masih hangat kepada Akaashi dengan tangan kirinya.

“Ambil.”

Akaashi menoleh sepersekian detik.

“Ck, aneh lo. Makanan gratis masa ditolak. Lagian gue rasa … makan bareng lo bakal lebih enak. Buruan ambil.”

Badan Akaashi menegak. Pipinya merah bersemu, yang sayangnya kurang terlihat jelas karena minimnya pencahayaan. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasakan kehangatan hanya berkat satu kalimat. Kalau sudah begini, ia akan semakin bimbang—ingin menerima tawarannya karena tidak ingin Osamu merasa pegal akibat terus menggantungkan tangannya, tapi di sisi lain ingin menolak karena ia menganggap dirinya tidak pantas untuk menerimanya. 

_Ah …_

Akaashi merelaksasi tubuhnya.

_Udahlah … Kapan lo mau berhenti mikirin hal sepele, Keiji … Kalo kayak gini terus gimana mau berubah._

Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan Akaashi akhirnya terangkat untuk meraih burger dari tangan Osamu secepat kilat. “Makasih. Nanti gue ganti,” tukasnya.

“Gak usah. Anggep aja ceritanya gue lagi ngegaji akting lo.”

“Hmm … gajinya kecil ya.”

“Oh, lo mau yang mahal-mahal?”

“Iya lah. Susah payah tadi gue aktingnya.”

“HA HA HA. Oke entar gue bawa lo ke tempat yang lebih mewah deh. Atur aja jadwalnya.”

Akaashi menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik burger yang ia gigit.

Sepertinya, baru pertama kali ia merasa lancar bercanda dengan orang yang masih terasa asing baginya, layaknya mereka berdua telah memiliki skenario yang sama di pikiran masing-masing. Perbedaannya adalah jika Akaashi menganggap itu semua candaan, tidak bagi Osamu yang menganggap itu semua dengan serius. 

Kini, keduanya sibuk mengunyah, merasakan setiap rasa gurih dari daging berlemak yang mengalir ke kerongkongan. Keheningan kata nampaknya tidak masalah bagi mereka. Nyatanya, mereka terlampau senang hanya dengan makan bersama entah karena sudah memenuhi keinginan perut atau keinginan hati. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bukan mencoba lebih dekat dengan mengetahui lebih dalam?

“Udah tau gak tahan sama orang banyak, kok lo masih mau ikutan?”

Di tengah-tengah tempo kunyahannya yang lambat, Akaashi mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali karena terkejut ia ditanya secara tiba-tiba.

“U–uh … pingin coba keluar dari zona nyaman aja sih.”

“Ooo ….”

Akaashi ikut bertanya, “Lo sendiri kenapa ikut kalo ujung-ujungnya kabur ke ruangan sepi?”

“Gue sebenernya suka-suka aja sih sama pesta atau ngobrol sama orang banyak. Tapi gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba malem ini kayak lagi gak mood. Kakak-kakak tingkatnya juga pada gak jelas, jir. Biasanya kalo ada pesta perayaan gak seketat itu penjagaanya. Najis, sok paling berkuasa banget.”

“Hm ….” Akaashi manggut-manggut.

“Btw, lo beneran baru pertama kali ikut perayaan habis acara kayak tadi?”

“Iya, soalnya gue kurang tahan sama orang banyak. Terakhir gue ikut pesta juga kayaknya pas sama temen-temen deket aja.”

“Lo gak suka acara-acara kayak konser gitu juga dong ya?”

“Um … suka sih. Dulu sempet ke acara konser sekali, habis itu nyesel gara-gara pesen tempat di festival. Bukannya nikmatin, malah pusing. Harusnya pesen di tribun aja ya ….”

“A ha ha, lain kali gue ajak lo nonton konser di tribun deh.”

Akaashi termangu. Mengapa sejak tadi kata-kata Osamu seperti mengajaknya bertemu kembali? Dan kenapa harus mengajak orang pasif yang membosankan seperti dirinya? Dengan karakternya yang Akaashi prediksi mudah berteman, seharusnya ada banyak pilihan manusia-manusia asyik yang lebih pantas untuk diajak dalam kesempatan menyenangkan. Dan hal paling aneh ialah: mengapa jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena kalimat ajakannya yang mungkin saja berujung omong kosong?

Kesunyian pun dimakan oleh waktu. Cola di gelas tinggal setengah. Kentang goreng sudah habis, hanya menyisakan remahan-remahan kecil. Burger ukuran jumbo pun juga sudah ludes, masuk dan dicerna di dalam perut. Akaashi menyampingkan badannya, bermaksud mengambil tisu yang ternyata berbarengan dengan Osamu. Keduanya berhadapan satu sama lain. 

Mata saling memandang, saling terpaku dengan visual yang memikat hati. Waktu seakan-akan berhenti untuk menyelipkan kata-kata yang tak dapat diutarakan, atau lebih tepatnya _belum siap_ untuk diutarakan. Osamu memajukan badannya secara perlahan. Akaashi menelan ludah. Matanya terbuka sedikit lebih besar seperti mulutnya. Kali ini Akaashi tidak mundur. Justru ia terlampau siap menghadapi kejadian berikutnya. Panas dari telinganya menjalar hingga ke wajah kala dirinya semakin didekati oleh wajah tampan Osamu. Tangan kiri Osamu memegang kursi yang didudukinya, memagari dirinya yang sudah kelewat gugup lagi merona. Deru napas mereka bertabrakan. Akaashi sudah tidak kuasa melihat paras Osamu yang terlampau menawan. Ia pun memejamkan matanya erat setelah dirasa bibir mereka benar-benar akan bertemu. Alunan musik digantikan dengan alunan jantung yang membara. Akaashi pun menegang kala ada sesuatu yang menyapu bibir merah mudanya dengan lembut.

“Bi–bibir lo belepotan.”

Akaashi membuka mata secara perlahan, mendapati Osamu yang tengah menjilat jempol bekas hasil menyapu bibirnya yang berceceran akan saus dan mayones. Suara Akaashi mendadak tertahan di tenggorokan.

“O–oh.” Akaashi segera mengambil sehelai tisu dan mengusap bibirnya. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan merutuki diri sendiri.

_Bego banget lo Keiji bisa-bisanya ngarep lebih. Sadar diri!_

Selagi Akaashi tidak melihatnya, Osamu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat di depan mulutnya.

_Anjir. Gue hampir banget nyium bibirnya. Kendaliin diri lu woi, Samu!_

Pendingin mobil seketika menjadi tidak berguna. Hawa sekitar menjadi panas karena jengah yang meluap-luap. Musik yang sedang diputar di radio pun datang, menjemput kembali jiwa mereka yang tengah melayang-layang di langit ketujuh.

_Doko made mo_

_(Tanpa henti)_

_Doko made mo_

_(Tanpa henti)_

_Donkan na boku wo shikatte hoshii_

_(Aku ingin kau memarahiku yang begitu membosankan)_

_Atarimae ga kowareru koto ni_

_(Aku belum dewasa)_

_Kizukenai kurai ni kodomo dakedo_

_(Bahwa aku tidak bisa menyadari bahwa istirahat biasa, tapi)_

_Chanto boku wa anata wo suite iru_

_(Aku pasti mencintaimu)_

"Akaashi/Osamu," ucap mereka bersamaan. Keduanya memalingkan wajah yang sama-sama merah.

"Lo duluan aja," suruh Osamu. Jari-jemarinya meremas setir kemudi.

"I–itu … gue baru inget kalo gue bawa tisu basah. Mau?"

"Boleh." 

Akaashi menggeladah isi totebag dan mengambil sebungkus tisu basah yang masih baru. Dua helai tisu ia tarik. Tangan Osamu sudah mewanti-wanti untuk merimanya dengan cepat, agar tangannya yang bergetar tak kentara. Akaashi juga merasa bersyukur serah-terima tisu tersebut berlangsung secara kilat, menutupi tremor pada jari-jarinya.

"Thanks."

"Hm. Btw …." Akaashi membersihkan tangannya, "Tadi lo mau ngomong apa?"

"Oh, itu …."

_Sialan. Tadi gue mau ngomong apa jir?_

"Itu … mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Oh ya udah." Akaashi, _masih_ dengan segala kegugupannya.

_Watashi no boku no_

_(Waktuku dan waktumu)_

_Jikan ga tomareba ii no ni_

_(Aku harap mereka akan berhenti)_

Setelah tangannya selesai dilap, Osamu menurunkan rem tangan dan menginjak pedal gas. Mobil sedannya maju dengan kecepatan sedang membelah jalanan lengang.

Suasana di mobil tidak lebih dari suara alunan musik dan suara Akaashi yang menuntun arah jalan. Osamu lebih memilih untuk fokus kepada suara lembut yang tepat berada di sampingnya. 

Akaashi tipe orang yang hemat bicara. Padahal, suaranya begitu merdu dan menenangkan. Osamu berharap Akaashi mau memboros kata-kata dengannya, agar ia jadikan lagu pengantar tidur dalam memori pendengarannya.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mobil Osamu berhenti di depan gedung apartemen bercat merah karat. Seandainya ia menjadi tokoh antagonis mungkin dia akan meneruskan perjalanan, membawa kabur sosok yang menumpanginya.

Akaashi melepaskan sabuk pengaman. Ia melirik sebentar kepada Osamu sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Dirinya pun keluar dari mobil. Osamu segera membuka kaca. Akaashi berdiri di tempat.

"Akaashi.”

Akaashi menahan napas, gugup.

“Sebenernya gue berharap gak ada ucapan yang gue jawab ngasal pas di acara tadi."

Akaashi memajukan sekaligus menundukkan kepalanya, "Maksudnya?"

"Daripada besok kesebar kabar burung … mending jadi kabar bahagia beneran … Gimana?"

Akaashi mengerutkan kening. Kabar yang mana yang Osamu bicarakan. 

Namun, tak perlu waktu lama untuk Akaashi paham. Masalah Osamu yang bicarakan adalah masalah yang sama yang Akaashi pikirkan saat mereka di perjalanan. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat. 

Akaashi tersenyum kikuk, "A … apaan deh. Kita aja baru kenal pas acara kampus."

"Tapi gimana kalo gue bilang gue udah merhatiin lo dari semester satu?"

"H–ha?" Jantung Akaashi rasanya ingin melompat dari tempatnya.

_Masa sih? Empat tahun?_

"Gue tunggu jawaban dari lo." Osamu tersenyum.

Suara Akaashi tertahan. Tak bisa berkata-kata.

“Sana gih masuk. Gue balik dulu. Dah.”

Osamu pun menjalankan mobilnya, meninggalkan Akaashi yang masih termenung dan mencerna semua kejadian.

Secara perlahan pandangan mobil Osamu semakin terkikis di mata. Akaashi memegang jantungnya dan menyadari bahwa ia terlalu lama berdiri di luar. Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar. 

Pukul dua pagi, di bawah gelapnya langit hampa akan hamburan bintang-bintang, Akaashi meyakinkan diri bahwa ia telah menemukan orang yang tepat baginya untuk memulai perubahan baru dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Akhirnya diriku ngepost cerita lagi setelah sekian abad AHAHAHA.
> 
> Maaf sebelumnya bagi yang sadar kalo cerita Osaaka sama Atsukita aku hapus. Selain karena ceritanya yang menurut aku terlalu mengekang diri aku sendiri, juga karena aku gak bisa ngepost secara rutin. FORGIVE ME ;–: 
> 
> Anyway, berhubung aku juga bakal ikut SBMPTN (99 HARI LAGI OMG) sekalian deh minta doanya yaa semoga aku dinyatakan lolos di PTN yang aku mau, huhu 😭🙏
> 
> Dan seperti biasa, jaga kesehatan kalian ya dan jangan lupa istirahat!!! Have a nice day~ 😇❤️❤️
> 
> *Credit song: Mrs.GREEN APPLE – Tenbyou no Uta*


End file.
